Fix Me
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Sequel to Save Me: "You can't fix everything Riley"/ Riley tries to fix Maya. But Maya doesn't want to be fixed.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hello, everyone :) It's me Summer. If you are reading this you probably read the original to this sequel, Save Me. So, thank you for reading. I just would like to thank everyone who has supported my GMW fanfictions. **

**I'm going to be completely honest with you, I have no idea how many chapters this is. I have no idea how this is going to turn out. But that was the same situation with Save Me. So let's hope this turns out to be a beautiful disaster as well. I honestly wrote this sequel two or three times. But I hope it's good enough now. I've never written a sequel to a story before, so I'm very much scared. But everyone has been incredibly encouraging and convincing.**

**This story takes after the events in Girl Meets Maya's Mother, but it's a little different.**

**I do not own the show.**

**Anyway, enough with me. I hope you enjoy the story.**

The day Maya relapsed started off like a pretty normal day. She woke up at the Matthews place, Riley asked her how she felt, they ate breakfast and went to school. She hadn't exactly quit self-harming, but she tried to stay strong for Riley. Riley is the one who held her together this whole time. She tried to be the strong person Riley saw her to be.

Everything she did, she did it for her. How else could she repay her, for basically taking her in and saving her life? Whenever she felt the urge to cut, she would lock herself in the bathroom. She would scratch her arms, really badly. But it was nothing like cutting. Scratches were nothing compared to the real deal. But it was a quick fix. Her dark red, and purple scars were fading. Now the light pink traces were left from the quick fixes. It never got anything accomplished, there was no proof of her self injury. Which is why she liked it, and well, hated it.

She missed the scars, the cuts. She missed how it burned when water touched it. She missed how the bright red contrast with her skin. She misses pressing the blade against her wrist. She missed it all. She kind of hated herself for it. It was a constant battle with herself. Wondering why she missed something that caused her so much pain.

But she stopped, officially. According to Riley, Maya has been clean for one month. Maya couldn't be more confused. Riley couldn't be more proud.

As the normal routine continued, Maya sat at her usual spot in the classroom. It was the day after Career day and Maya felt sick. She was mixed of relief and sadness when her mother didn't show up yesterday. She's barely seen her mother, since she began staying with the Matthews. Sure, they sent the occasional text messages, and she got phone calls. But her mom didn't know of her cutting, and she never would. Her father, she heard had left. She didn't know how to feel.

The class was about to began and someone opened the door.

Maya's eyes went wide, she couldn't believe it.

There she was, Katy Hart, her mother. A day late.

* * *

><p>Maya looked between her mother and her best friend. Katy had introduced herself by doing a scene from one of her auditions. That's when the urges to cut came back. When Farkle and Lucas asked about the waitress outfit, the urge became a burning desire, a necessity.<p>

She needed to cut.

She came outside to escape, but found Riley out of the class, talking to her mom. Trying to fix it. Trying to fix things as she does. But Maya hated to say it, but Maya thinks that Riley met her ultimate challenge. An unfix-able best friend.

She assured Riley and her mother she was okay, before escaping to the art room. She knew it would be empty, this was the art teachers break, she grabbed a pair of scissors, and made her way to the bathroom.

She locked herself into the big stall. She remembered the last time she was here, this is where Riley found out. The memories hit hard, it nearly took her breath away.

She widened the scissors, as she prepared to press them against her wrist. This can't be happening.

Her father left. Her mother came, without any warning.

She couldn't be the strong one, not anymore.

She pressed the sharp edge against her wrist, and dragged it across.

She gasped. It felt, strange. She hadn't done in a while.

Once she started, she wondered why she ever stopped.

It was such a stress reliever. It took away the pain she felt.

She cut, all over. Blood poured out. But she didn't care.

All the progress she made was gone. It was over. She is a cutter now. She started again. Instead of dwelling on the fact, she enjoyed the burning sensation.

She couldn't stop. Two cuts became ten, and ten became twenty.

One was for everything that was wrong with her.

Crimson decorated her wrist, her arm. Maya felt a wave of panic. She never cut this much, not this deep.

Her self hatred only grew stronger, she hated her lack of self control. She hated breaking down. She hated herself for breaking the promise she made to Riley. She hated being such a pathetic daughter to her mom.

She dragged it harder, and her breaths became hard. She gasped her air, as she took rapid breaths. She tried to wash her arm in the sink, but she kept on bleeding.

Riley's words rang in her ear_ You can die doing this._

Maya felt tears coming, and she wanted to scream for someone to help her. She didn't want to die like this. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, and speed dialed Riley.

"Maya! Where are you? You're mother went back to work, but everyone else is worried about you" Riley asked frantically,her voice distant on the phone.

"Girls bathroom" Maya replied, voice broken.

"I'm coming Maya, hold on" Riley promised.

"No!" Maya screamed, but it was too late. She hung up. Maya needed Riley's voice, telling her everything as going to be okay.

But all she could do now, was sit in the corner, waiting for her. Maya tried everything, wrapping paper towel her arm. But blood seeped through.

She never hoped for anything. In fear she would be disappointed. But she hoped for something today.

She hoped for one thing, for her to be saved.

**a/n: Well, sorry for the cliff hanger opening chapter, but I had too. I already had the storyline set. Honestly, I think I'm going to like where this goes. **

**Anyway, I'm not sure when I'm going to update next. Probably next weekend. But I promise I will update. This story is very close to me, and I don't want to give up on it.**

**Please feel free to share your thoughts.**

**I wish everyone a lovely day **

**-Summer**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: Hi, everyone! Happy Friday! Just wanted to start off by saying thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story, the support means so much. Especially since I was very nervous to post the sequel. Like I did in the previous story I wanted to give a shout out to my lovely reviewers. **

**Blue Elephant 18, cowgirlangel95, Guest, Pebblemist of LightClan, UrFriendTheNinja, Anonymous, and setrecord, thank you. Every review makes me smile, so I appreciate it.**

Riley's heart skipped a beat when her phone rang in the middle of her father's class. She went back in the classroom after Maya's mother left. Riley decided to give Maya some time for herself. She didn't want to be pushy, and she didn't want to be pushed away.

She checked her phone, and sighed in relief when she saw Maya's picture pop up. Her father looked at her curiously, and she mouthed Maya. He nodded, and let her go out of the classroom to answer the phone.

"Maya!" She answered. "Where are you? You're mother went back to work" she informed quickly. "But everyone else is worried about you" Which is true. She had been ignoring Farkle's and Lucas's concerning looks for the past ten minutes.

"Girls bathroom" Maya replied weakly. Scenarios ran in her head of what could happen to her best friend. Her heart beat fiercely as her mind raced. Riley hoped that she is okay.

"I'm coming Maya" Riley promised, trying to stay as strong as possible. She hung up and ran into the class.

"Dad" She called as she ran in. "Maya. Bathroom" She could only get those few words out, due to the seriousness of the situation. She was unable to get any words out. Worries filled her every thoughts and she didn't want to waste time explaining the situation. Her father stopped teaching the lesson, and looked at his daughter.

Once their eyes met, they came to the same conclusion. Cory turned back to his class. "Mr. Frair, please watch the class for me. If it has been over twenty minutes, alert the front office of my absence. Thank you" Riley felt Lucas's concerned gaze return, but tried to ignore it. She never told the boys about Maya's problems. Until Maya decided she was ready.

With that, Riley and her dad were out the door. Racing to the girls bathroom.

"Maya!" Riley called. She heard Maya's hesitant, faint breathing. She ran straight to the stall, and opened the door.

There Maya was. In the corner of the bathroom. She was sitting, her knees to her chest. Riley noticed the blood, how it stained her shirt, jeans, shoes, and the ground.

"Maya!" She screamed.

Maya lifted her head up slowly. "Riley?"

Riley ran to her, Cory wasn't far behind.

"Maya" Riley said again, taking it all in. She felt her eyes water, as she went to hold Maya's hand.

"Squeeze back, please Maya" She begged. " I can't lose you, stay with me"

Maya squeezed back lightly, Riley felt hope. Maybe Maya could be fixed.

"I'm here." Riley continued. "I'm here Maya"

Cory picked her up. " Come on Maya, please be okay" he begged.

Maya and Riley's hand still linked.

"I'm...fine" Maya said, weakly. Her voice got more quiet.

"Maya?" Riley was filled with so much hope, it was heartbreaking.

"I'm, okay" Maya whispered.

Maya's head fell to Cory's shoulder.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Riley asked.

"Hospital, or home. I'm not sure. But wherever we go, we have to go fast" He said, as walked out of the bathroom, with Maya faint in his arms.

"She will be okay" Cory promised his daughter.

He looked down at Maya, who slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Maya woke up, her vision was blurred. Once her eyes adjusted, she began to breathe normally. Then, as if her life flashed before her eyes, the last twenty four hours reoccurred in her head. Her mother coming to the school. Cutting. Calling Riley. Everything.<p>

She looked around, trying to put together where she was. But there was no use. All she remembered was the embarrassment, the pain, the blood.

Most importantly, she remembers Riley.

"Riley!" She screamed, when she realized she was in her room, and the girl was nowhere to be found. "Riley!"

Faster then Maya could ever imagine, Riley runs in.

She instantly throws herself at Maya. " I left for two seconds, I promise. I haven't left your side in hours. Possibly days. I promise"

Once, Riley let go. Maya sat up, and looked at her arm. There was a bandage. The deja vu hit strong. Her and Riley, in her room, with her bandaged wrist.

Riley hugged her again. " Maya, everyone is out of there mind worried. You were at the hospital. It took dad and mom like a day to convince the doctors you were stable enough to be released. Mom's killer shark side came out. They fought hard, for you. You would-

Maya cut her off. "Hospital?!"

Panic settled in Maya's mind. "When was that? What happened? How long have I been out?"

Riley nodded, no. " No, no questions. Only answers. Farkle and Lucas are keeping Auggie busy. But their getting more worried as well"

"The boys are here?" Maya asked, bewildered.

"Yes, now stop it." Riley said, determined to get the answers she wanted. " I'm waiting for mom and dad to get off the phone. Then we are all having a talk"

Maya wondered when Riley became the strong one. Not to say that she thought Riley was weak, she would never. But she saw Riley as innocence and wonder. She was never suppose to be exposed to such darkness so early. But she never thought her beautiful, curious best friend would be the voice of reason.

But deep down, Maya knew how it happened. When Riley Matthews wanted something fixed, it got fixed. But Maya could never admit that to herself. She could never admit she had to be fixed.

"Where are your parents?" Maya asked.

"On the phone, but that's besides the point" Riley replied.

"With who?"

"Hey, hey now. No more questions."

Maya nodded, not wanting to screw up the situation further. She tried to list all what she knew in her head.

She had been in the hospital, the boys are over and possibly know, and Riley suddenly became the strong serious one.

"Maya" Maya turned to Cory and Topanga as they entered the room.

"You're up" Topanga announced, while pulling her into a tight hug. " Thank goodness"

"You put us through quiet a scare" Cory said, as he hugged her.

"Quiet a scare?" Maya questioned, attempting to joke. She knew the hard part was coming. "What are you, seventy?"

"Maya, this is not a time to joke. This is a serious matter" Cory said.

Maya nodded." I know. Just go on with the questioning" she said.

Riley's hand found hers.

"Why would you try to kill yourself?" Riley asked, her voice was filled with so main pain, it hurt Maya to hear.

"Excuse me?"Maya was overwhelmed with emotion. Why would Riley think she would do something like that?

"I didn't try to kill myself. I just cut to much" She explained.

"You should've seen how you looked, Maya" Riley said, now crying. " All bloody, and all unconscious. I thought that you..." Riley couldn't even finish her sentence.

" Riley, I would never. How could I leave you?" Maya asked, hoping she saw reason.

"How could I leave the people who loves me" She said, looking at Cory and Topanga.

"Maya, sweetie, you are forgetting one more person who loves you" Topanga said.

Maya, in her confused daze asked. "Who?"

Katy Hart walks in.

**a/n: Well, there it is. Chapter two, more to come soon, I promise. I had this story, pre-written. But then while typing it up, I watched the episode Girl Meets Master Plan. O I don't want to spoil it, but I've come to adore Katy Hart as a character. She truly is an amazing mom, she kinda reminds me of my mom. In a way. Making all these scarifies, and doing little things. Katy has been through a lot. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **

**Thanks again to everyone who was been very supporting.**

**Have a lovely day**

**-Summer**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hi, everyone! Before I get started just wanted to thank everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews. It means the world to me. So thanks. xoxoxo.**

**Before I start, ****I got to give my reviewers a shout out.**

**Thank you Pebblemist of LightClan, Blue Elephant 18, Guest, cowgirlangel95, Guest, and Logan.**

**Here is chapter three, hope you enjoy.**

"Maya!" Katy exclaimed as she ran to her daughter and puller her into a tight embrace.

"My baby girl, I'm so sorry I left" Katy said.

Maya held on tight to her mother. Considering the fact that she has been out for so long, she took everything into a different perspective. She misses her mother, so much.

"Cory told me you were in the hospital for a day, what happened?" Katy asked, concerned.

Maya looked at Topanga, Cory and lastly Riley.

"You didn't tell her?" Maya asked them.

"It's better you do it face to face" Cory said. "Over the phone seems wrong"

"Would you like for us to give you guys some privacy?" Topanga offered.

Maya's grip on Riley's hand tightened.

"Please stay" Maya said.

"Always" Riley said as she sat down next to Maya on the bed, while Cory and Topanga were sitting at the window seat.

Katy was standing near Maya.

"So, mom" Maya started, but quickly finished. She felt a lump in her throat. She didn't want to do this.

"I can't" Maya said as a tear rolled down her cheek. A sight which broke everyones heart. " I can't do this"

"You can do it Maya" Riley encouraged.

Katy took a seat on the bed. "What happened baby?"

"I cut" Maya said, and once she said it, there was no turning back. The words hung in the air. Even though Riley already knew that, it still hurt to hear.

"After you left school, I cut. Really badly. I had a scary amount of blood loss. Now I'm here" It was in very to the point explanation. Maya was in no way emotionally prepared to give the whole story. She was feeling a little light headed, but fought through it.

Katy pulled her daughter into a hug, with tears in her eyes. "My baby. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Dad just left" Maya said. "Then you started working more. You have enough on your plate" Maya didn't want her mother to feel guilty at all.

"Maya, you are all that matters to me" Katy said. " I know I can't be around as much. But I love you"

"I love you too" Maya said, meaning it.

"How long have you been hurting yourself?" Katy asked.

Maya sighed, wondering if she should be honest.

" A while" She finally said. " Riley found out and the Matthews have been helping me"

Katy turned to Topanga and Cory. "Is this true?"

Topanga nodded. " Sorry Katy, we should've told you"

"No need to apologize. You've been taking care of my daughter. Thank you"

Cory smiled. " I consider her one of my own. We love her too"

Maya smiled. Riley leaned her head on Maya's shoulder.

" If anyone should be apologizing" Katy said, as she moved from the bed to the window seat next to Cory and Topanga. "It should be me. I didn't mean for you to raise my daughter"

"Hey" Cory said. " You are doing a wonderful job raising your daughter. She's strong and independent. She stands up for what she believes in. We understand how difficult it is, being a newly single mom. Also the constant arguing with-

Cory stopped himself from saying husband. "With Maya's father has an emotional effect on everyone"

"Mom" Katy turned to her daughter. " You are a wonderful mom. Don't doubt it" Maya said, as her voice cracked. "It's me with the problems. Blaming yourself in the last thing I wanted"

"The last thing a mother wants is for them to find out their daughter hurts themselves"

The room stayed silent as the words stayed in the air.

Katy moved back to Maya's side. " I'm going to be here more often, I promise"

"Plus" Riley said. "You have us"

Maya felt an overwhelming amount of gratitude for the people in her life.

"Well, I know nobody has been able to eat since Maya has been out. I ordered pizza. Do you want the boys to come in while I go pick it up?" Cory offered.

"Yes. Please take Auggie. I don't want to worry him" Maya said.

"No problem" Cory said, then he left.

"Boys?" Katy questioned.

"Lucas and Farkle." Riley explained.

Topanga got up. "Well, I have to go make a phone call" She gave Riley and Maya a kiss on the head. " I will be back soon"

The boys walked in.

"I will give you guys your time to talk" Katy said as she walked out.

"Mom, are you staying here?" Maya asked.

"Ofcourse, I'll be with Topanga" She said. She gave Maya a kiss on the cheek, and left the room.

"My love!" Farkle exclaimed as he ran to her, giving her a bone crushing hug. Maya must admit, he is strong for someone so tiny. " I knew I recognized your beautiful voice"

"Get off me Farkle. Now" She demanded quickly. He let go, and took a seat by the window.

Lucas gave her a quick hug. " Hey Maya. Glad to see you are okay"

"Thanks" She said, and she squeezed Riley's hand. She felt lost, she never talked about this stuff with the guys before and she didn't know how to do it.

But when she looked at Riley, she looked about as lost as she did.

"Are you okay?" Farkle asked her.

"I'm fine" Maya said, her automatic response coming out naturally. Which caused her to receive looks of concern from everyone in the room.

"Come on, Maya. Please no lies." Farkle begged. "Mr. Matthews told us you fell and hit your head. Then Riley told us you fainted. Their cover stories didn't match. What happened to you?"

Maya sighed, she didn't want to go through this again.

"So mockingbird" Lucas said, trying to keep the tone light. "Do you wanna tell us what happened?" She knew that tone. That is how he talks to Farkle, who she knew Lucas saw as a little brother. She didn't want to be seen as fragile or something to be protected.

" I don't take orders from you cowboy"

"Maya, you don't have to play tough" Riley said. "You can talk to us"

Maya scooted up on the bed, leaning her back on the bedhead. Riley moved with her. Lucas took a seat on the bed, followed by Farkle.

"I'll answer one question" She said finally.

The boys exchanged a look. Lucas looked at Maya, then her bandaged wrist.

"When did you start cutting?" He asked carefully.

Maya turned to Riley. " You told them?"

"Ofcourse not. I didn't even tell your mom" Riley said, offended.

"Sorry honey, it's just been a very interesting awakening for me" Maya said. "Anyway" She turned to the boys. Her soft tone gone. "How did you guys know?"

" We put the pieces together." Farkle said.

"You wore more long sleeves" Lucas said.

"Riley and Mr. Matthews watched you more carefully" Farkle continued.

"Riley seemed protective of you, like you are of her" Lucas finished.

Maya was shocked. She didn't know the guys cared about her that much.

" It's a long story" She said honestly.

"I got all the time in the world for you, Maya" Farkle said. "But I have to be home before my bedtime"

Maya laughed.

"Glad I could make you smile and laugh. I miss it" Farkle said. " I miss you"

Maya looked at him confused. "I'm right here"

" He means he misses the happy you. We all do" Lucas said.

"Seeing you in pain, is probably the most painful thing I have ever experienced" Riley chimed in after being quiet for so long.

"I'll make a deal with you guys"Maya said. She wouldn't have done this. But the boys really proved themselves to her.

"I will tell you guys tomorrow. Just please. Don't question me now. I'm drained from doing this with my mom already"

The boys nodded. "Understandable" Lucas said.

"Goodbye the loves of my life" He said, as he left.

Lucas followed. "Bye girls"

Once they left, Maya yawned.

"Maya, before you fall asleep, there is one more person who is here to see you" Riley said.

"Who?"

"Have I ever told you about my dad's best friend?"

Just then, Shawn Hunter walks in.

**a/n: Well, there it is. In all honesty, this chapter was going to be the one where Maya opened up to her mother, and the boys. But then I re-watched Girl Meets Masterplan, and this happened. Hope you like it.I hope I kept Lucas and Farkle in character. I haven't really had much experience, writing them. Feel free to share your thoughts.**

**I hope you have a wonderful day**

**-Summer**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: Hi! Happy chapter update day! I'm very excited for this chapter, because I originally didn't put Shawn in it, but now I did, and it made me happy. I'm pretty satisfied as to where this is going to go. Hope you are too **

**Before I start I want to give a shoutout to my amazing reviewers:**

**Thank you to:**

**Blue Elephant 18, cowgirlangel95, Pebblemist of LightClan, 446, and Nerdy Bookworm 13**

**All reviews literally make my day and improve my mood. So thank you **

"So, you're the famous Maya Hart?" Shawn asked as he walked into the room.

He payed close attention to details, his little niece was protectively sitting near the girl, looking back at him, offering a small smile. She was shielding Maya's bandaged wrist, which he noticed immediately.

"Uncle Shawn" She greeted, he noticed how the warmth in her voice was almost taken over by something else. It sounded more like a warning, Shawn look it seriously.

He looked at the condition of Maya, the girl his best friend took in as a daughter. She looked tired, scared, sad, and broken. But somehow on the outside, she smiled.

" So you are the famous Shawn Hunter" She looked at him with a judgmental stare. "I've heard about you. I heard you and Mr. Matthews were kings."

Maya went to go hold Riley's hand, and they raised them in the air, as if to display their friendship.

"Well, let me tell you. Riley and I, are going to take over the kingdom"

" I believe you" Shawn said genuinely.

"So, Cory called me here to talk to you" Shawn said " As one honorary Matthews family member to another"

"Talk" She said simply, all emotion void from her voice. Whatever it was, she knew she wasn't ready to hear it, but knew she was going to anyway.

" I think we have a lot in common. For one, we are both fixed and taken care of by the Matthews family" He said.

Maya sighed. Did everyone have this unrealistic dream she was going to be fixed?

Maya slowly moved her arm to bring her bandaged wrist up so he can see it.

"I'm unfixable, in case you haven't noticed" She argued.

She winced as she brought it back on the bed, and Riley watched with concerned eyes.

" I thought the same way, but this family" Shawn said as he motioned to Riley " is something special. They helped me realize I'm worth it"

"You sound like step two in a recovery program" Maya commented dryly.

Riley laughed.

"What happened to you arm?" Shawn asked.

Maya sighed and turned to her best friend. " You know, I kinda wished you did tell people. So I don't have to do this three times"

"Well, you know what they say. Third time's a charm" Riley replied.

Maya laughed. "You're adorable ya know" Then something hit her.

"Riley, have you ate anything?" Maya totally forgot, Topanga mentioned everyone not being able to eat. All Riley did was stay with her.

"No" Riley said, looking guilty, she knew this was going to upset Maya. " But I'm not hungry" she defended quickly.

As if on que, Riley's stomach growled. "Riley.." Maya started. " You need to eat"

Maya knew their friendship was a balance, of one caring for the other. But since the cutting was discovered, she felt the balance disappear. Her caring for Riley, made her feel like the balance was a little restored. It was a start, and it made Maya feel a little better, not being under the spotlight.

Riley got up slowly. " You sure?"

"Riley, go eat" Maya said. " I couldn't leave, even if I wanted too"

Riley gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left the room.

"So Shawn" Maya said. "Why you here?"

Shawn sat at the window seat, facing Maya.

"Oh, no. That's not how this is going" Shawn said. " I'm asking questions"

Maya groaned. "You sound like Riley"

"Well I do find my niece to be a little ball of sunshine. Gotta learn from her" He said."You guys take good care of each other"

"She's the closest thing to a sister I have" Maya said. " I love her"

" I can tell, by the way you look after her, even if you're clearly in worst condition" Shawn said. " She's also very protective of you. She shot daggers at me for even looking at you for to long"

"You are very observant" Maya commented.

"Well, I watch out for the people I care for. I care for Riley. It seems like Cory and Topanga care for you too. I might just pick that up from them as well"

"I'm assuming you care for other kids so much because you don't have any of your own"

"You're observant as well" Shawn said, to which Maya nodded.

"Another thing we have in common" Maya said.

"So" Shawn started. " Cory thinks it will be beneficial for us to talk"

Shawn moved from the window seat to the bed, he looked at Maya's wrist, all bandaged. He knew he should wait to hear her side of the story, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Cory told me what happened" He admitted softly "He called me when you were in the hospital."

Maya looked away and looked outside the window. She did't know her self-harm would have this much of an impact on people. She didn't like the fact everyone knew, and that everyone was going to treat her different. But she knew the event in the bathroom could have gone two ways. She's thankful it was this one.

"You don't know how important you are" Shawn said. "But you have to believe everyone in this home would be broken and devastated is anything happened"

"Why do you care?" Maya asked, curious as to why someone who is practically a stranger to her, cared about her so much.

" Well as you may know, biologically speaking I'm not really Riley's uncle. But I care for her as if I am. Cory sees you as a daughter, and like you said earlier, Riley is like your sister. Under those circumstances, kinda makes you my niece, doesn't it?" Shawn said.

Maya smiled.

"I guess we are both so screwed, they just had to take us in" She said, trying to joke.

"I know at the moment, this all seems they are making a production out of this. But they do it cause they care. It may seem bad now, all these people knowing. What you use to do. But everyone cares. Even me, even your mother" Shawn said. He noticed how Maya always joked or got the subject off of her, if he was going to talk to her, he had to do it fast.

"Family life is some very dangerous ground" She warned, all warmth gone. He just lost her.

"Well, I know Riley loves you" Shawn said, trying to continue without losing Maya again. He knew Riley was safe ground. They both love her and will protect her.

"She loves you as if you were child. She gets that from her parents. They've always been that way. Concerning themselves with others. They feel like everyone deserves a happy ending" Shawn said. "They love you"

Maya sighed. " I know they care, and I love them back. This wouldn't be the first time they saved my life" Maya looked at her bandaged wrist and winced. She remembered when the Matthews first found out. It was scary, probably one of the most terrifying moments in her life. But also the most important. That's when she realized she is loved by them.

" I see that they care, and I appreciate it. I just don't understand it" Maya admitted.

"I guess they have a thing for fixing people" Shawn said simply.

"I guess they do" Maya agreed.

"So, why'd you decide to do it?" Shawn asked, desperately trying to find the answers. He knew their conversation was a lot to take in. In small ways he revealed stuff about himself, he found himself emotionally drained. But his mission was to find out why, and how to stop it. He wasn't going to give up. He really did find himself caring for this girl.

A knock on the door stopped Maya from answering.

Katy walked into the room.

"Hey darling, Mr. Matthews bought your favorite pizza." Katy said. "Riley wants to eat with you"

Maya tried to get up, and balanced on her wrist, lost balance and nearly fell over. Both Katy and Shawn went to catch her.

"You okay kid?" Shawn asked.

"I'm fine" Maya replied quickly, landing back on her feet.

Maya made her way to the door. "I got it from here"

She turned around to make sure Shawn or her mother wasn't going to hover over her.

Katy and Shawn were sitting on the bed, talking.

Maya smiled and walked out.

**a/n: Well, that was chapter 4, I hope you liked it.**

**I hope you have a wonderful day **

**-Summer **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: Hey everyone! Happy chapter update day! I know I usually update of Fridays, but I had some time today and was like, why not? Oh, to anyone who ships Riley and Lucas, this chapter is for you. I Know this is a Maya centric story, and it's about Riley and Maya's friendship, but I wanted this story to be different.****I wanted to make this one more character involved then Save Me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**So, before I begin I gotta give my shoutouts:**

**Thank you to eeshee alicia , cowgirlangel95, and Pebblemist of LightClan! Also to J Doodle446, your shoutout wasn't there last chapter. I'm sorry. Hope this makes it up to you.**

Riley anxiously waited for Maya to come eat her pizza. Riley already set the table, so Maya would be sitting next to her. Lucas on the other side of herself. While Farkle was sitting on the other side of Lucas. On the other side of the table, Auggie, and her parents were eating.

Riley stared at her pizza, wondering when Maya was coming. Lucas slightly nudged her. Concern written on his face "Riley, you need to eat. She is fine" Riley left a spark, when he looked into her eyes. But her concern for Maya was stronger, she barely reacted.

"I know it's just-

"Hey everyone" Maya greeted with a smile. She tripped on the step from the hallway to the kitchen. Cory was instantly by her side, and balanced her.

"It must be the blood loss, are you dizzy?" Cory asked, as he helped her to her seat next to Riley, who watched Maya is worry.

"I'm fine" Maya said. Riley was trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"Eat your pizza, you need some energy in you" Topanga said, as she got up to get Maya a water bottle.

"Thanks Mrs. Matthews" Maya said as she got the water.

Maya looked at Riley and her plate.

"Let me guess, second or third slice" Maya said with a teasing smile. The pizza is from Riley's and Maya's favorite pizza place. Cory joked they could finish a whole pie of pizza by themselves.

"Actually, Riley didn't eat at all" Lucas said, looking at Riley the whole time.

Riley felt everyone look at her.

"Riles. I'm here. You need to eat" Maya said.

"Now you girls could eat together" Topanga said, trying to encourage her daughter.

Maya and Riley took their first bite of pizza simultaneously.

"Look at them" Farkle said with a smile. "My future wives enjoying pizza together"

"Watch it Farkle" Both Cory and Lucas said.

Cory looked at Lucas with his eyebrows raised.

"Those are my girls you are talking about" Cory warned Farkle.

"Yeah, those are his girls" Lucas mimicked, hoping to get out the confrontation with Cory. Little did Cory know he said that to protect Riley's honor.

Both girls laughed, and enjoyed their pizza.

"Where is Uncle Shawn and your mom?" Riley asked Maya.

"In the room talking" Maya said.

Cory and Topanga exchanged looks and smiled. Maya caught on, but said nothing.

"So anything happen while I was..you know...out?" Maya said, attempting to stay casual.

"Um, nothing much really" Riley said, going for her second slice of pizza.

"Lucas nearly fought a nurse at the hospital" Auggie informed Maya with a hero worship for Lucas.

Everyone looked at Lucas with a bewildered expression.

"Major props cowboy" Maya finally said. " I didn't know you had it in you"

Lucas looked at Auggie. " I thought that was going to be our secret, buddy" Lucas said, as he got up to put his plate in the sink. He ruffled up Auggie's hair.

"So what happened?" Maya asked eagerly. "Did someone insult Texas?" She teased as she drank some water.

"Actually someone insulted you" Lucas informed.

Maya nearly did a spit take. "Excuse me?"

"What happened?"

"What did that person say?"

Questions came from everywhere and everybody.

"Guys, let's not question him all at once" Cory said, attempting to be the voice of reason. He tried to keep his cool, as Riley's father and teacher of the other kids. But he, himself was curious. And wished he was there to hear what the nurse had to say, give the nurse a piece of his mind. "Mr. Frair would not have lost patience so quickly unless he was seriously provoked. So,give him some time to explain"

"Well I was walking back from the cafeteria with Auggie, and we overheard the nurses talking about Maya. She was going on about how stupid Maya's injuries were" Lucas tried censoring his conversation for the sake of Auggie, who was not knowing what was really going on. "The nurse had some other choice words, and I nearly lost my cool" He explained.

Maya felt dizzy again. She remembered that day in p.e class when they did a special on mental health. The class watched a video on self-harm. She remembered all their comments.

_" I think it's really stupid"_

_"People who do that are pathetic" _

_"People who do that are an idiot"_

Everyone's harsh words came back. Maya remembered running to the bathroom and Riley finding out. She remembered it all.

" Auggie took me to the bathroom and told me to rip up paper towels to take out my anger" Lucas continued.

"It was funny" Auggie said. " He went from happy cowboy to mad cowboy really quickly"

"Well, I wish I was there to see that" Maya finally said, recovering from her flashback.

"Yeah me too" Riley said. But her tone wasn't joking and light. Maya looked at Riley, she looked...well Maya would guess angry. She honestly never seen Riley angry before. It was new, it made Maya want to laugh.

But after having that moment of everything rushing back to her, it reminded her of why she was here. Why everyone was here for her. Her cutting.

"Well, while most of you guys are here" Maya started, wanting nothing more to get the emotional part over with.

"Um, thanks for everything. Everyone. It could've been a lot worst for me. We all know it. What happened to me, could have happened in two ways. I'm glad it went the way it did. It gives me the opportunity to say thank you. To tell you guys I love you. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you guys" Her voice stayed strong, but a single tear slide down her cheek.

"Awwww, my Maya" Riley said, giving Maya a hug. " I love you too"

Everyone in the kitchen gathered into a group hug. Maya felt more loved then she ever imagined she could ever feel.

The hug ended, and everyone one went to their seat.

" I love her more" Farkle argued.

"I love her more" Riley fought.

"No" A voice said. Maya turned to her mother. Katy hugged her daughter. " I love her the most" She kissed her daughter's head. Shawn was behind Katy watching the scene with a smile.

Maya wanted to cry of happiness. Everyone she loves is here, having a good time. She couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

><p>After the dinner, Maya and Riley went back to the room. Maya carefully went on the bed, without putting pressure on her wrist. Riley went on the bed next to her.<p>

"Am I done with this emotional stuff for the day? I'm drained" Maya said with a yawn.

The boys went home, Katy and Shawn went to the bakery, and Cory and Topanga was tucking Auggie in. The boys promised to be back tomorrow, insisting Maya talks to them . While Maya didn't mind telling the boys, she didn't think she had it in her, to have another day like this.

"You're done. Just prepare for tomorrow" Riley said as she went through her draws to look for clothes for Maya. She passed Maya some clothes, and Riley changed.

Maya waited for Riley. "Um, do you mind helping?" Maya asked, practically mumbling. Asking for help is still something she struggled with. She couldn't put on her shirt without hurting her wrist.

After Riley helped her and both girls were in night clothes, Maya decided now was a perfect time.

"Riley, I know everything seems to be centered around me at the moment. Because of what I did. But I want to tell you, I'm still Maya. You can still come to me, with anything." Maya said. " You want to tell me something, I can tell"

Riley blushed and looked down.

"You can tell me" Maya said.

"You can not tell anyone" Riley said giving in.

"I won't. I promise" Maya said.

"Pinkie promise?" Riley asked.

Maya and Riley linked pinkies.

"Pinkie promise" Maya promised.

"It's about Lucas" Riley started.

Maya nodded, she could put two and two together. She knew they were close, and getting closer.

"Lucas and I kissed"

**a/n: Well, there it is. Chapter 5. I hope you guys enjoyed. I really wanted to add some Riley/Lucas in the story. Cause the story is very Maya centric, and Riley plays a huge part in Maya's life. I wanted something good happening for her. Because something good is happening to Maya. I wanted a little balance. I also wanted to channel Lucas as a character. In Girl Meets Flaws, he seems to be very protective of his friends, and I wanted that to be in here. So I wanted to see what his reaction would be when it came to Maya. This happened.**

**Have a wonderful day**

**-Summer **


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: Hiii, everyone! It is a special week, because a new Girl Meets World premired tonight. Also, this week I updated twice. It's been good news all around, and I'm very happy. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed.**

**Shoutout to my reviewers:**

**cowgirlangel95, Isaiah Flamez, Pebblemist of LightClan, and Blue Elephant 18**

**thanks xoxoxo**

" Lucas and I kissed"

"What?!" Maya exclaimed, she couldn't believe it, her little Riles, having her first kiss.

"Tell me everything" Maya said, eager. " I need details"

"Well, um..." Riley didn't want to tell this the wrong way, she was at a loss for words.

"Come on, out with it" Maya said, unable to contain her excitement.

"Well, I was um, crying in the waiting room at the hospital" Riley started, softly. She looked at Maya, waiting to see her response. Riley didn't want to tell her because she knew Maya would feel guilty about what happened, and she didn't want Maya to feel that way. Maya's expression was calmer then before, but the same eagerness for details sparkled in her eyes.

"And, well Auggie and Farkle were in the gift shop. Mom and dad were in the room, with you. But I couldn't do it" Riley said, while her voice cracked. Maya went to go hug her. "And um, I couldn't be in the room. You looked so, broken and fragile. I was so terrified. The doctors were talking to mom and dad, everyone was off doing their own thing"

"Then, Lucas came" Riley said, with a smile. Maya noticed how her tone changed. Maya tired to keep her focus on Riley and not let the guilt and shame settle in. She wanted her focus to be on Riley, she wanted this balance to work out.

"He ran to me, and moved my hair from my face. He wiped away my tears" Riley continued. Her voice became a little more strong.

She remembered every detail so clearly, tried to commit to memory. Something she wanted to keep in mind forever.

"I cried to him, telling him how scared I was for you. How you fell and hit your head. I told him that things weren't looking well. Then, he told me that for as long as he knew the both of us, we get through our issues together. He said you wouldn't be able to heal, if I wasn't in the room"

Maya stayed silent, she must admit, Lucas was right. They've always helped each other out, it was just fact. But Maya still clinged on to the idea that she is unable to be fixed.

"I was still a hot mess" Riley continued with a little laugh. "He caressed my face, and I felt like the baby butterflies in my stomach turned into swarms. He looked me into my eyes, and he kissed me."

Maya squealed. "Oh My Gosh! Honey!" She pulled her best friend into another hug.

"Shhhh" Riley said while she giggled. "Mom and dad are going to think something is wrong"

"My little plant" Maya said, wiping away a fake tear. "Look how much you've grown"

"It's not over yet. He held my hand, and walked me to the room. That's when we were told you could come home" Riley said with her bright smile. "Now here we are"

"It's been so hard not telling anyone" Riley admitted. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so excited to tell you"

"I'm glad too" Maya said with a smile. She felt the balance, for the first time in a while, both girls were happy.

Maya went to go lie down, Riley turned off the lights. Riley put on the nightlight, and went to go lie down.

"Just have one more thing to say" Maya said with a yawn.

Riley nodded, waiting.

"Good luck when your dad finds out, because you know it will happen eventually" Maya said.

"Thanks, I'll need it" Riley said, as she crawled on the bed, and went to lie down.

She faced Maya, and went to hold her hand. Riley placed her bandaged wrist on a fluffy pillow.

"I love you Maya. Goodnight"

"I love you more" Maya said before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Riley woke up the next morning, with a smile. She had a dream, and she loved that her reality was better then anything she could ever dream.<p>

"Morning Maya" She said in a dreamy voice.

She stretched, and expected to hear a groan, the typical Maya response.

But, she didn't get one. "Maya?"

Riley turned to the other side of the bed.

"Maya?" She called again, panic filled.

She ran into the living room. "Mom! Dad Maya is-

She cut herself off. Her mom was holding her dad back.

Lucas was sitting on the couch, looking scared. Maya was in face, with her arms crossed looking fierce.

"What's going on here?" Riley asked, instantly by Maya's side.

"Nothing honey" Maya said, her words light but her tone still dark, facing Lucas. "Just having a little talk with Ranger Rick"

She got closer to his face, and pulled Lucas's collar,bringing them face to face. "You hurt my girl, I hurt you"

She let go. "Yes ma'am" Lucas said.

"It's okay Maya, he is free to go. I trust him" Cory finally said.

Lucas got off the couch, and gave Riley a swift kiss on the cheek. " Goodbye guys" He turned to Maya. "Farkle and I are coming later to talk"

With that, he left. As soon as he left, Maya and Cory burst out laughing.

"Did you see him?" Cory asked.

"He was so scared" Maya continued.

"High five" Cory said. They gave each other a high five.

"Good job Ms. Hart, he looked terrified" Cory complimented.

"Thank you Mr. Matthews, he'll treat Riley with respect" Maya said. " I know it"

"What did you guys do?" Riley asked. "Why was he here?"

"He was asking permission to take you out" Topanga informed. "He is a very sweet boy. I trust him" She gave Cory a look. "And so does your father"

"Your father said yes, then Maya scared the boy" Topanga informed her daughter.

She went to her mother. "Thank you for being so civilized mom, and not scaring Lucas"

Topanga hugged her. " No, problem. I just want you to be happy"

"Now, after that eventful morning. Let's eat breakfast" Topanga said as she went to the kitchen.

Riley went back to Maya. "Ready for day two?" Riley asked.

Maya nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be"

Topanga went to go wake up Auggie, and The Matthews and Maya ate breakfast.

Once everyone was nearly done, Shawn walks in to the kitchen.

"Morning" He said with a yawn.

"It's no longer morning. Why are you here?" Maya asked.

" I figured I would stay here for a while. Why? Am I taking your spot as the honorary family member?" Shawn teased.

"No Shawnie, stay" Cory said.

Shawn laughed. "No worries, Cor. I'm staying"

"So, how'd it go with Katy?" Cory asked Shawn.

Maya's head snapped up.

"It was good" Shawn said, looking at Maya the whole time. " She's been through a lot, but fought through it. Like her daughter"

"So, I heard that Lucas boy, but I was to tired to get up" Shawn said. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to go out with my daughter" Cory said with a scoff. "My daughter"

"Uncle Shawn, can you please tell daddy he is being over protective?" Riley begged.

" I would" Shawn said. " But as your honorary Uncle, I want to talk to this boy, and will probably be as protective as your dad"

Riley sighed. "Mom?" She asked for help.

"Sorry sweetie, can't help you now" Topanga said with sympathy for her daughter.

"Maya?" She turned to her best friend.

"Sorry honey, I want to see this happen" Maya said.

"So, Maya" Topanga said. "It's going to be another emotional day" She said honestly, wanting to prepare Maya.

Maya sighed, she didn't know if she was going to be able to do it.

"I know you're going feel better Maya" Auggie said with his little encouraging smile, reminding her of his sister.

" We are going to get through this" Riley said as they linked hands. "Together"

Maya felt the encouragement, and felt a little bit better about the day.

"I'm ready"

**a/n: Well, there is chapter 6. I hope you enjoyed. Writing protective Maya was fun. Little spoiler alert for next chapter, everyone is protective of everyone. I love it. In the show, everyone cares for each other so much and writing it out and extending it, is really great. With that said, **

**Thanks again for the support.**

**I hope you have a wonderful day**

**-Summer**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: Hey everyone! Happy chapter update day! Thanks for everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. It means so much. So, here is chapter 7. Also, I'm going to try something new. At the end of the chapter, I'm going to put the lyrics that inspired me, or the songs that reminded me of the chapter or related to the character. **

**So, shoutout to my reviewers: ****cowgirlangel95 and Guest.**

"I'm ready"

"So, we know the boys want to to come over" Topanga said.

"I feel kind of bad" Maya admitted. "They've been in the dark for a while. I want to tell them"

Riley nodded. "Good to know. I'll go call them now" She said getting up.

"Boys?" Shawn questioned.

"Same one from yesterday Uncle Shawn" Riley said.

"Is one of them Lucas?" Shawn asked.

Riley nodded.

"This is going to be fun" He said.

Riley sighed and went to go make the phone calls in her room.

"So, Maya" Shawn started. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. How was spending time with my mother?" Maya asked.

With that, Cory said. "Well, we are going to leave" As Cory, Topanga and Auggie went to go into Auggie's room to keep him entertained, leaving the two alone to talk.

"Really well. She's a very wonderful woman" Shawn said.

"She is" Maya agreed. "I love my mom" She admitted. "But for us it's kind of hard to show it"

"Yeah, I understand" Shawn said. "So you're taking a huge step today. Telling the boys"

"They proved themselves worth it. I'm only returning the favor. I'm just worried, they are going to judge me or treat me differently" Maya admitted.

"When people care about people that deeply, nothing changed that. No matter what" Shawn said.

"So you're going to interrogate cowboy?" Maya asked, trying to change the subject.

"Subject changer, aren't you?" Shawn asked. " Just like Katy"

"I inherited a lot from my mom" Maya said.

"What did you get from your father?" Shawn asked, curiously.

He remembered how Katy was telling him, how she was planning on telling Maya that the arguing wasn't her father's fault. Katy wanted Maya to not see her father differently, even if he left.

Maya sighed. She knew that Riley's uncle had no problem getting the truth, but she appreciated his effort. She decided to be honest, because if she wasn't, he'd see right through it.

"His anger" Maya finally said. " I got his anger"

Shawn nodded, taking it in. He had never seen her angry, but he had only known the girl for a day.

"When you protect Riley, when you care for her enough. That's being loving, not angry. It's confusing, because sometimes the right intentions end up with the wrong actions. But you love her" Shawn said.

"You are more of your mother" He said.

Maya smiled. "Thanks"

"Cory told me, when he first found out, the family signed your bandage" Shawn said, reaching for a pen on the table. "So I wanted to continue the tradition. Even though, I hope it never happens again"

He writes the words Loving and Protected.

No one ever called her loving before. It was new. It was strange.

"Um, thanks. Shawn" Maya said.

Riley walks back into the room. "The boys are going to be here soon. But while we wait for them Ms. Hart is coming to come and we are all going to talk"

Cory and Topanga walked back into the room, and they went to sit on the couch.

Riley and Maya joined, arms now linked again. Shawn on the other couch.

"So, we wanted to discuss some options on how to help you recover" Topanga said.

Maya groaned. "We do it cause we love you" Riley said.

"I know, love you guys too"

"So, let's get to it" Cory said.

Shawn got up. "I'll go keep Auggie company."

"Wait" Maya called, before Shawn walked away. "Stay"

Shawn sat back down.

Katy walks in. "Hey everyone" She greeted.

Hellos were passed around.

When she got to Shawn, she smiled. "Mr. Hunter" She greeted formally.

"Ms. Hart" Shawn replied. They laughed at their inside joke.

Maya smiled at the sight, her mom deserved to be happy.

"So" Katy started, once she took her seat next to Shawn. "I've been thinking"

Maya noticed how her mother's voice was somewhat shaky. She realized her mother is scared.

"You could benefit from therapy" Her mother finally said.

Maya jumped up, involuntarily bringing Riley with her.

"You're sending me to a shrink!"

"Maya-

"No" Maya cut her mother off. " I am not going to see a therapist. I'm fine the way I am"

"Not if you keep hurting yourself" Katy argued.

"I'm not something that can be fixed. Why does no one get that?" Maya said, getting more mad as time went by. She felt her anger level rise.

"Maya please" Riley begged, her voice so small it nearly broke Maya's heart. " consider it, for me"

Maya sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with Riley and put her through this.

"What's the other option?" Maya asked, trying to make things easier.

"Maya. There is no other option" Katy said, attempting to keep her tone leveled. " You're appointment is two days from now. I figured today was going to be an emotional day. Then tomorrow would be your day to relax. Then the day you go back to school, is the day of your appointment."

School? Maya nearly forgot that place existed. Everything was so consuming, something like school seemed small in comparison.

"Cancel it" Maya said, all warmth gone from her voice. She had no room for understanding. Not anymore.

"Maya, you need to go. You can't keep thinking hurting yourself is okay" Katy said.

"I tried stopping mom" Maya argued.

"Well, look where we are now, look how that worked out"

Maya felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. "You don't think I can stop?"

She couldn't believe it, her mother doesn't think she can recover.

Maya pushed that aside, feeling everyone giving her looks of concern.

"Regardless, I'm not going and you can't make me" Maya said, her voice stayed leveled.

"Maya I swear you're just as stubborn as your-

Katy stopped herself from continuing. She couldn't compare her husband to her daughter.

"Stubborn as who?" Maya asked, even if she knew the answer.

"Say it, mom" Maya challenged. "Say I'm just like him"

By then everyone in the room put the pieces together, the tension in the room thickened. No one knew what to say.

Maya kept her tough act up, not wanting to break down again.

She felt the stares again. Maya got up, ready to escape it all. Riley quickly followed, being a protective shield, walking in front of Maya. As is she could protect Maya from the words.

"Farkle and Lucas coming up" Farkle said through the intercom.

"Come on Maya" Riley said, holding her hand. "Let's go in the room"

Riley faced her parents. "Tell the boys we'll be in the room"

She tried to be a fixer as much as she can. She didn't want anything else happening to her best friend and her mother to strain their relationship.

Riley and Maya walked out of the room, leaving everyone else speechless.

**a/n: Well there it is, chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed. Also, I felt like the conflict with Maya's parents weren't discussed in this story. Because in Save Me, I said they were just arguing. I wrote that before the show introduced Katy. So I made my own storyline back then. Now I'm trying to tie it in with the show as best I can. I wanted Maya to feel like she inherited something she can't control. I feel like that sometimes, and it kinda shows there is some things you just can't control. Like the circumstances you're raised in. Well, I'm done getting deep. I hope you don't mind more Shawn. I really like having him in here. I'm not sure the next time I update, but I'll try to make it soon. I promise.**

**Anyway the song lyric that inspired this chapter, and well the whole story is**

_**"You can bandage the damage, you never really can fix a heart"**_

**It's from the song Fix A Heart By Demi Lovato. **

**With that, I hope you have a lovely day**

**-Summer**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Hi everyone! I'm so terribly sorry for the wait for the update. It's been crazy, February went by so quick. It's unbelievable. So I hope this chapter makes up for it. I appreciate everyones patience. So Before I get started I gotta do my shoutouts**

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers: **

**cowgirlangel95, Pebblemist of the LightClan, Blue Elephant 18, and Cassie-The-Librarian**

As Maya and Riley made there way to the room, everyone was left speechless.

"Excuse me, I have to go" Katy left and Shawn quickly followed. As they left, Farkle and Lucas came in.

They looked at Cory and Topanga distraught after seeing Maya's mother leave in much a haze.

"Is everything okay Mr. Matthews?" Lucas asked.

He nodded. "The girls are in the room" He informed.

"Would you boys like anything to snack on before talking to Maya?" Topanga offered. She wanted to give Maya time to cool off and talk to Riley.

"Sure. Thanks Mrs. Matthews" The boys said in unison, as they went to go to the table to eat.

Maya and Riley made there way into the room, and Maya threw herself on the bed. Riley took a seat next to her, fingers combing her hair.

"Are you ready to talk to the boys?" Riley asked her. Not really sure how to approach the situation. She knew bringing up what just happened wasn't going to end well. "We can push it off to tomorrow. Or even the next day at lunch during school" She offered, trying to take the emotional weight off of the day.

"It's okay" Maya said, playing tough, yet again. This letting people in thing, is very difficult for her. She could either wait to tell them, or tell them now. Both options had its downfalls, but also had its upsides. She sighed.

"I feel kinda bad" She admits, like she did with Shawn. "Plus, you need some time with cowboy. After this you guys should go hang out"

"I'm not leaving you" Riley insisted.

"You go spend time with him, and I'll go make nice with my mom" She said, surprised by her own words. She thought she had no intention to talk to her mother after that little incident. But she guessed Riley's fix everything attitude was starting to change her. She still felt hurt, of course. Her mother compared her to her father. She was embarrassed and ashamed and mad all in one. All the pain she associated with cutting. She felt the urge burn again.

"I want to stay with you" Riley argued stubbornly. " Plus, it would difficult to do anything with daddy and uncle Shawn around"

"You deserve some stress-free time" Maya argued. This is the one battle she wanted to fight. She had no intention to drag her innocently adorable best friend into her inner battles.

"So after I tell the boys what's going on, you and Lucas are going out" She said. "End of sentence" She left no room for argument.

Maya sat up. "But before the boys come, I need to talk to you about something" This was it, she thought. Step one.

"Riley you love me, right?"

"Of course I do, you know that"

"Then convince them not to send me to therapy"

"Maya-

"Riley, please. Convince them" Maya was nearly crying, but stayed strong.

Riley sighed, and have her best friend and much needed hug.

"There is nothing wrong for asking for help,okay?" She told Maya as she stroked her hair.

Maya nodded. "I don't need it Riley" She continued to argue stubbornly.

Riley sighed, knowing there wasn't much to do after Maya says no to something.

"How about we make a little deal?" Riley offered.

Maya looked up at her, curious as to how Riley could fix this.

"How about you go, and I go with you. I'll sit through the appointment with you"

Maya gave it some thought. This could go two ways. She doesn't talk about what happened mother, doesn't forgive her and not go. Or, She goes to the appointment, attempts to fix things with her mother, and go with her best friend. She honestly thought of both options long and hard. As tempting as the first one sounds, she knew it would get her nowhere. These tough decisions began to tigger her all over again. She felt the urge to cut again.

Knowing that this was a bad sign, she said. "Fine. I'll do it" Her answer rewarded her with another hug from Riley.

A knock on the door, entangled them from their embrace.

"It's us" Lucas said on the other side of the door.

Maya watched as her best friend's smile grew bigger.

"Coming" Riley said, going to open the door. The boys walked in, sitting on the window seat. While Riley and Maya were on the bed.

"Let's get this over with" Maya said. "What do you want to know?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Farkle asked with no hesitation, one of the love of his life was in pain. He needed to know why.

"You know I would do anything to protect you. Even from yourself" Farkle said, looking in her eyes.

Maya looked down, and then kept her gaze out the window, wishing to be somewhere else. She wanted to dig her nails into her skin. Cut. Run Away. Do anything, but be in this position. She felt like she didn't deserve Farkle's affection.

"Don't be offended that I told Riley and not you. She found out on accident. I didn't come out to her about it. She found me cutting in the girls bathroom at school" Maya shocked herself with her honesty. She had no intention into telling that story.

"Well why didn't you tell us after Riley found out?" Farkle asked.

" I didn't want to drag anyone down with me" She admits. "My problems are mine to face"

Riley looked at her. "Do you still think that?" She asked.

Maya thought about it. She wondered if given the choice to do this again, make the decision not to cut, would she? If Riley didn't find out the way she did, would she tell her?

"I don't know"

"Maya" She turned to Farkle. "Friends care for each other. Think about it this way. if something was wrong with Riley, me or Lucas, would you want to know what it was?"

Maya nodded.

"If it was something that could be fixed, if there was something that was bothering us, that you could solve, wouldn't you want to solve it?"

"Of course" She answered, wondering where this was going.

"What makes you any different?"

He had her there.

"It's not the same" She argued after the minutes of silence.

"How so?" He questioned. " What makes it okay for you to hurt yourself? It makes no sense to me"

Everyone's opinion of her self-harm habit rang in her ear. It just made everything much more triggering.

"You are this strong, opinionated girl. Who has so much to offer" He continued.

"Farkle, I'm weak" She said bluntly. " I hurt the people I love" She motioned to Riley and Lucas. "Is anyone thrilled to be here, having this discussion?" She asked. When she got no answer, she continued.

" I bring people down, Farkle. I hurt people" She said, arms crossed, now angry. All she wanted was someone to understand her. She didn't want anyone to be affected by her decision. She already got into a fight with her mom. Who else would she hurt?

"I hurt people" She repeated. "By hurting myself. Which makes no sense to me. Because everyone says cutting is hurting myself, but I feel nothing. It doesn't hurt"

Farkle looked at Maya's wrist. "As much as you think it doesn't hurt you, it does. It messes you up not only physically but mentally. You've scarred yourself with all this hatred you don't deserve"

Lucas, who finally spoke up after sitting in silence, said. "Whenever you feel like cutting, you don't only have to confide in Riley. Me and Farkle are here to. Part of you recovering is learning to be okay and wanting to get better. It's talking to the people you care about"

"You two are such fortune cookies" She commented, attempting to be be the comic relief. Her comment was rewarded with a smile from Riley.

"Why need a therapist when I have Farkle and Lucas?" She continued.

Another smile from Riley was given to her.

"Therapist?" Lucas questioned.

Maya sighed. She knew she was going to tell them one way or another. The boys are right, she decided. Maybe this whole, talking about your problems could be beneficial to her.

"Yeah. I have my first appointment after school the day after tomorrow" Before she could even think about it, everything came out. Her argument with her mom, her parents constant arguing, how she was like her father, how she didn't want to be someone with anger issues, how she didn't want to hurt people.

Most importantly, how she wanted to cut.

Her best friends offered words of advice, hugs, and most importantly, understanding. She had her best friends right there offering no judgement. No questioning her decisions. No forcing her to open up. They waited patiently. This is what they wanted, and she delivered.

She couldn't ask for anything better.

_Maybe, just maybe_ She thought. _I can be fixed_

**a/n: Well, that was an emotional roller coaster. Writing this, was crazy emotional and quiet therapeutic. Well, I hope you liked Chapter 8. The song that inspired this one, was The Last Night By Skillet. Also, Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato. Katy and Maya's situation will be discussed next chapter, as well, as maybe returning to school. I feel like the Katy/Maya storyline needs more time, Maya needs to confide to her friends. While Katy talks to Shawn. Give themselves time cool off. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading. **

**Have a wonderful day**

**-Summer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! It's another chapter update day! So, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this. I really appreciate it. **

**Shoutout to my lovely reviewers:**

**Cassie-the-Librarian, Hibabubba24, Guest, cowgirlangel95, Guest, Pebblemist of LightClan and Guest.**

"You kids okay?" Cory asked, as he entered the room.

He took in the scene carefully. Everyone looked kind of mixed emotions. His attention, automatically went to his daughter, who looked like she was about to cry. But held it in.

"We're fine daddy"She replied with a smile.

Then his attention went to Maya. She was crying, but it wasn't in the same way he's seen her crying before. She almost looked content. She looked relaxed, and calm. He smiled, proud.

Then something caught the corner of his eyes. "Friar!"

Lucas let go of Riley's hand. "Sorry sir"

He turned to Maya " You told them everything? You feel better?" He asked.

She nodded, unable to respond verbally , trying to keep her emotions intact.

"Good, I'm proud" He said honestly.

Maya wiped her tears, and smiled. "Thanks"

He turned back to Lucas. "Get. Out. Now" Lucas left quickly, scared.

"Farkle, you too" He said, realizing that he left two boys alone in his little girl's room.

"Goodbye my loves" He called out to the girls.

He left out the window.

Then Lucas came back. "I'll be back to pick you up for our date. Seven o clock." He said before running off.

"Bye Lucas" She called out dreamily. Then when she realized what he said. She turned to Maya.

"Date. Tonight?"

Maya laughed. "Yes, honey. Date tonight, you and cowboy"

"No no no" Riley argued. "I'm not leaving you"

Maya turned to Cory. "Mr. Matthews, can I speak to you alone?" She asked.

He nodded. They walked out of the room. Leaving a confused Riley in her room.

She sighed. She tried to get her emotions straight, and decided how she wanted to say this.

" I know Riley is your little girl. Your first born. Your only daughter. I know it probably hurts realizing that she is growing up and going on a date. But please convince her it's going to be okay. I feel terrible, for these past couple months her main focus is me. She never has time for herself. Please, convince her. Let her have this" She asked, hoping he would.

Cory sighed. "Don't feel bad. You guys are best friends. This is what best friends do for each other. I know you would do the same for her." He wanted to assure her that she wasn't problem. He didn't want Maya thinking more badly of herself then she already did.

But doing this, also meant he had to let his little girl go. He has to convince his daughter to go on a date. Something he struggled with greatly, but knew he had to do some day. He just had no idea it would be so soon.

"I'll convince her" He finally said. He wanted both of his girls happy.

"Really?" Maya asked, shocked.

"Yeah"

"Thanks Mr. Matthews" She said with a smile. Glad that it went a lot smoothly then she thought.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked her, hoping she would open up a little.

"Well knowing that Riley is going to be happy, I'm better. Don't tell anyone else this, but talking kinda helps" Before they could continue on this conversation, Maya turned around to go back to Riley. She didn't want to open up again.

"Hey Maya, one thing" He called out to her. She turned back around.

"Riley is not my only daughter"

Maya smiled.

"Now it's time to help Riley get ready for her date"

* * *

><p>Shawn quickly tried to follow Katy, who was walking away as quickly as she could.<p>

"Katy!" Shawn called. The New York crowd blocked him, he tried following her as quickly as he could.

"Katy please" He begged.

Katy, seeing in blurred vision due to her tears, tried to ignore Shawn's plea. She walked onto the road, not paying attention. A car was about to come. But she didn't notice.

"Katy!" Shawn ran to her, and pulled her out of the way before the car could come.

Katy clinged on to Shawn for dear life.

"You okay?" He asked, adrenaline pumping through both of them.

"Yes. No. I don't know" She mumbled.

"I'm a terrible mother" She finally said. The sudden events not really hitting her. All she cared about was the fact that she compared her little girl to her ex-husband. It was terrible, probably one of the worst things she could ever say to her daughter.

"Hey, don't say that. It isn't true" He said. "People say things they don't mean all the time" He said attempting to comfort her.

"She'll forgive you" He promised. They walked back to the sidewalk, towards the Matthews place.

"It was one slip up" He continued. "She loves you and you love her. You know how when you are in love, you fumble and stumble and make stupid mistakes?" He asked her.

Katy nodded.

"Well, it happens with all types of love. Even the love between a mother and a child. We do and say stupid things. It happens"

He wiped away a tear from her eyes.

She nearly froze from the close contact, but let the moment happen.

"That little girl needs you. She needs all the support she can get. I'm sure Riley is there convincing her that therapy is the best option. It's going to be okay"

Katy sighed, taking it all in. He just saved her life. Gave her some of the best advice she ever heard, and managed to talk to her in a convincing way without an argument. He was being sweet. Katy wasn't use to guys treating her like this. She didn't want to go on some sentimental rant, had only just met Shawn. So just said

" I see why the Matthews love you so much"

* * *

><p>Time flew by as Maya helped Riley get dressed.<p>

Cory convinced Riley to go on the date. With help from Topanga.

"Maya, do I look alright?" Riley asked, as she twirled in the dress. It was beautiful and sparkly and fit her perfectly.

Maya could tell Riley was nervous, but even nervous, she looked stunning.

"You look amazing" She complimented.

Topanga walks in with a bag in her hand.

"Now don't tell your father. But I think this is the appropriate time to wear makeup" She said, taking makeup out of her bag.

"Yay! You're gunna paint my face!" She exclaimed with childlike excitement.

"It's going to be simple. I don't want to start you off with to much. It's just a little lipstick and some glittery eye shadow, nothing to fancy" She said, as she applied the makeup on her.

Maya walked away and went to the window seat, to let the mother and daughter have their moment.

When Topanga was done, Riley spun around with the makeup on her face.

"How do I look mommy?" She asked, still nervous.

"Wow, baby. You look wow" She complimented, not finding words to describe the beauty that is her daughter.

"While I'm here, let's have a talk" Topanga noticed the panic on Riley's face. She laughed. "It's fine sweetie, it's just some dating tips"

"Would you like me to leave?" Maya offered.

"No Maya, stay. Come here" Topanga said, patting the spot on the bed on the side next to her. Riley and Maya went of both sides.

"Never be afraid to make the first move. Sure it's cute and romantic for the boy to do it. But honestly they are scared and more nervous then you know" She said, as she turned to Riley. "You know I asked your father to marry me?"

Riley smiled and nodded. She loved hearing stories about her mom and dad.

"But on that note, let him be a gentleman as well. That doesn't mean he can take advantage of you. Also, by first move I mean hand holding and maybe a little kiss. Only." Topanga continued.

Riley blushed and looked down, embarrassed to have this conversation. "Mom..." She trailed off.

"Hey, I just wanted to have this talk with you before you go on your date" Topanga defended.

She turned to Maya. "That goes for the both of you"

She got up. "I'll leave you girls to continue your conversation" She gave both girls and kiss on their head.

As soon as Topanga walks out, Cory walks in.

"Maya, you're mom is here"

**a/n: Well, there it is. Chapter 9. I hope you liked it. Next chapter is going to be about Maya and her mother, as well as Riley and Lucas. I hope everyone is okay with the little Katy/Shawn moment in here. I adore them together. Also, this chapter I brought back Cory and Topanga being parent-like towards Maya. Because it was what the original story, Save Me, strived for and I wanted to show that is still happens. Also, I know this chapter seemed a little Riley-centric, but I wanted to show that their friendship really is a balance. While Maya is healing and finding happiness, I feel like Riley should be too. So, it's going to be a mix of the two, hope you don't mind. I love writing both. Honestly, writing with Maya's perspective in mind, had been quiet triggering to me, and I've been struggling with my recovery a little. But that is besides the point. Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**The song that inspires with this chapter, and honestly the last two chapters is called Family Tree by Matthew West. It's very beautiful and I believe fits Maya's situation perfectly.**

**I hope you have an amazing day**

**-Summer**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: Hey everyone! Happy Chapter Update day! I know it's a day early. I've been in a really good mood lately, and decided to update earlier then usual. So, I just wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone who is sticking with the story. I have the majority of it written out, and I hope everyone likes where it is going. Also, thank you to letting this story get to double digit chapters and nearly fifty reviews. It's unreal, so thank you! **

**As you may know Girl Meets World doesn't belong to me. Neither does Aladdin (the disney movie/broadway play gets mentioned in here )**

**Before we get started, gotta give a shoutout to my amazing reviewers:**

**corymayashawn, Pebblemist of LightClan, Guest, Cassie-The-Librarian, and UrFriendTheNinja.**

**To UrFriendTheNinja: no need to apologize, you don't have to review every chapter. Glad to know you still like the story, and thank you so much for the compliments. I appreciate it. **

**Enough with this terribly long authors note, and to the story.**

Just as Lucas enters the room to pick up Riley, Shawn and Katy enter as well. Maya walked into the living room, leaving Riley in there to get some last minute things together. Before Maya could even look her mother in the eye, she grabbed Lucas by the arm and pulled him aside.

"What are your plans for the night?" She asked.

"Shouldn't Mr. Matthews be the one questioning my intentions with Riley?" He asked confused.

"Just answer" She demanded, getting impatient. She had this whole plan of telling Lucas beforehand on what to do on his date with Riley. It was an idea she wanted to do for a while, but figured it would work best with the new couple.

"I made reservations and a restaurant down town" He replied.

"Cancel it. Go on the subway, and stay there until the fifth stop. I'll text you the plans" She said. "Riley is to stressed to eat, but I guarantee what I'm telling you to do will be good for you both"

Lucas nodded, taking it all in. Knowing Maya does whatever makes Riley happy, he trusted her.

"Okay, but what do I tell her?" He asked.

"Say it's a surprise" She replied quickly, knowing she was running out of time. She felt her mom, Shawn, Auggie, Cory and Topanga stare at them.

"Treat her right, cowboy" She said.

He nodded. "Yes ma'am"

Riley walks in the room, everyone looks at her. She looked so grown up.

"Wow" Lucas said, unable to express himself. "You...look...wow"

Cory gave him a glare. "Stop starring at my daughter, Mr. Frair"

"Sorry Sir" He adjusted his gaze. " I promise to treat your daughter with respect"

Riley kissed everyone on the cheek goodbye, and gave Maya a hug. Then Lucas and Riley left.

Cory and Topanga looked between Maya, Shawn and Katy.

"Well, we are going to take Auggie to the bakery" Topanga said, holding Auggie's hand as they all go to the bakery. Leaving them alone to sort their issues.

Maya looked at her mom, who looked like she trying not to cry.

Maya couldn't bare to look at her mother, and tried to keep her focus on Shawn. She couldn't really tell what is going on in his mind. He looked, maybe concern? It was a guess. Maya decided Shawn was like a bodyguard. Always prepared for something but tried to remain emotionless.

He watched Katy and Maya carefully, waiting for someone to make a move.

He looked at Katy as to say "go on" But Katy stayed speechless.

"Mom" Maya finally approached.

"I'm sorry for, well, I guess, for not being understanding" She finally was able to say. " I know I'm going to go to therapy. But Riley is going with me. We made a deal"

Despite why she was having this conversation, she felt a little bit proud. Maya never really let herself have these moments where she felt like she was worth something, worrying she'd mess it up. But, she felt something. Of course she preferred to do this with Riley by her side, but she felt a sense of pride she was doing this by herself.

Before Maya could process her emotions, Katy hugged her. "Oh, my baby girl. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I am so sorry"

They let go from their embrace, and Katy cupped Maya's face in her hands. Katy looked Maya's in her eyes. "You are nothing like your father. I love you"

"Love you too"

These past couple days she had seen her mother more now, then in the past couple months. Having all these emotional moments, was surprising to her, but she loves her mom. All she ever felt looking at her mother was shame. Shame and guilt. Shame she couldn't get her parents to stop fighting. Guilt she was never there for her mom. Guilt she cut. It was nice to feel different looking at her mother.

"Maya" She turned to Shawn, she practically forgot he was in the room. "How about you and your mom go out and spend some time together" Shawn knew that if he didn't say anything, it was going to happen. He knew if he didn't push for it, the girls would go on as if nothing happened.

A beep on Katy's watch caught everyones attention.

"I have to go to work" Katy said, unable to look her daughter in her eyes.

"Okay" Maya said, emotionless once again.

"Oh no" Shawn said. "All this progress isn't going to end because of work"

He didn't want to see Maya or Katy hurt. He grew to like both of them, within their short amount of time spent together.

"Maya, we are going to the diner" Shawn declared.

* * *

><p>Riley sat on the subway, nervous and nearly shaking. Her she was, on the date with her dream boy. It was finally happening. She could barely keep her mind off Maya.<p>

No matter how many times Lucas told her she looked beautiful, she couldn't help but worry about her best friend.

Lucas, on the other hand, tried everything in his power to assure Riley everything is going to be fine.

Both of them received a text message from Maya.

_To Riley: I'm fine. Enjoy ur date. U deserve it. I can feel u stress out from the diner. Stop it. Luv u xoxo_

_To Lucas: Tip 1, hold her hand. It comforts her. Tip 2. Go see Aladdin on Broadway. She will love it, it will be a good distraction. Have fun, but not too much fun. Good luck cowboy_

As soon as he put his phone away, he went to go hold her hand. She smiled, and happily sighed as she leaned her head on Lucas's shoulder. She felt a sense of comfort from the gesture. Plus knowing that Maya was at the diner, meant she was fixing her relationship with her mom. It helped Riley enjoy herself some more. Also, the fact that her crush was holding her hand, was a huge factor.

"So Aladdin is out on Broadway" Lucas started. Riley jumped up. "You wanna see it?"

"Yes!" Riley exclaimed. " I adored the movie, and I love princess Jasmine. Not to say I don't like the other Disney princesses. I love all of them honestly" She said, realizing she was rambling again. "I'm so excited"

Lucas smiled at Riley's excitement. "I'm glad you are" He said with a smile. He was genuinely worried about both Maya and Riley. But he knew Riley needed a distraction and Maya needed time to sort things out. He was doing two jobs in one. It also helps that she gets the girl of his dreams.

He had to remember to thank Maya later.

The subway came to the stop, and Riley jumped up.

"Come on! Let's go!" She exclaimed, as she grabbed his hand, and led them off the subway.

**a/n: So, there is it. The first double digit chapter. I hope you liked it, please feel free to review, and tell me what you think. So, the whole Lucas taking Riley to see Aladdin was inspired by this little promo on Disney Channel. It was Rowan and Ben going to see the broadway play Aladdin, and they talked to some of the stars from the play. Also, for the Lucas/Riley fans, sorry to give you so little this chapter, I promise there is more cute moments to come. **

**I know I referenced the song Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato a lot, but it honestly has been very inspiring for this story. So much so, it was the original title for this story. The lyric for this chapter would be**

**" It's probably what's best for you, I only want the best for you" **

**It just ties in everybody wanting Maya to be happy. Anyway, sorry for these terribly long author notes. **

**Thanks for reading. ****Have a lovely day**

**-Summer**


End file.
